


Snowmen and Detention

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humour, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best severed cold, That's Fred and George motto when they play a revenge prank against Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmen and Detention

Fred and George Weasley had spent years playing pranks on their younger brother Ron, but, obviously, that was okay because they were his brothers.

What wasn't okay was anybody else pranking their little brother. Which is why the moment they found out Draco Malfoy and his cronies had pranked their brother (by charming his cutlery to fling his food in his face at breakfast), they swore to prank the Slytherins so hard that their ancestors would feel it.

They decided to follow the old age advice that revenge is a dish best served cold. While everybody was asleep, Fred and George (with the help of their pranking ally, Peeves) broke into the Slytherin common room.

The breaking-in part was the easiest part of the plan. Transfiguring things in the Slytherin common room into snowmen was tricky, but not as tricky as animating the snowmen to life and convincing them to attack the Slytherins. 

Once they had convinced the snowmen to attack the snakes (and had been covered with snow in the process), the twins left the Slytherin common room as they didn't want to be caught at the scene of the crime.

Not that it mattered; the moment Professor McGonagall caught wind of what had gone down in the Slytherin common room, they were dragged to her office.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Care to explain why half of Slytherin are in the hospital wing babbling about evil snowmen?" Professor McGonagall asked, her lips a thin line.

"Um, how would we know?" Fred inquired in what he hoped was an innocent tone. It didn't work.

"Because you were seen by the Bloody Baron in the dungeons," Professor McGonagall said glaring the two red heads.

"Right, is there any point in us lying and saying we were only there to search for our pet dragon Mister Pickles-Fire-Pants?"George asked, pouting.

"From the scowl on her face, Georgie, I'd say no," Fred chuckled.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, because I don't and I want an explanation," Professor McGonagall demanded sternly.

"Fine, if you must know we were possessed by the ghost of an apple and it made us create snowmen to attack the Slytherins," Fred said sighing.

"I wanted to say we were possessed by the ghost of Minnie's sense of humour," George whined.

"Is it possible for me to change my story?" Fred asked, giving his Head of House puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, to the truth," Professor McGonagall told him, an eyebrow delicately raised.

"Okay, that moron Malfoy and sidekicks pranked Ron, so we paid him and the rest of Slytherin back because they are future nut jobs of the Wizarding World," Fred explained.

"Yeah, if anything, we were saving the world from more psychopaths like Mouldy Voldie," George backed up.

"Misters Weasley, Slytherins are not the future nut jobs of the wizarding world, and just because Mister Malfoy pranked your brother it does not give you two the right to prank him back!" Professor McGonagall shouted, carefully avoiding the part about Voldemort.

"Well, now you've cleared that up, can we go?" George asked, unfazed by the shouting.

"Yes, you can go, but I'll be seeing you both in detention this evening," Professor McGonagall scowled the smirking twins.

"Looking forward to it," the twins said sync, grinning like Cheshire cats.


End file.
